nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/End of the World
The End of the World is a special event that began on April 15th, 2015, and will run until the closure of Need for Speed: World on July 14th, 2015. A series of unique offers have been made available to the remaining players of Need for Speed: World that will be in effect for the duration of the event. April 15th, 2015 - The Race is Coming to an End The closure of Need for Speed: World was announced on April 15th, 2015 through an article posted on the official Need for Speed: World website.http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/52361 Need for Speed: World - Closure Article The purchase of Speedboost and registration of new accounts were disabled following the announcement. The closure of Need for Speed: World is part of a movement across Electronic Arts' free-to-play branch that includes the closure of Battlefield Heroes, Battlefield Play4Free, and FIFA: World. An article was published soon after by Patrick Söderlund, Executive Vice President of EA Studios and a founder of Digital Illusion CE, highlighting a decrease in popularity amongst players and changes in gameplay engagement as key points for stopping any further development for these titles. April 17th, 2015 - Car Slots and Car Prize Packs On April 17th, 2015, the SpeedBoost price of Car Slots and Car Prize Pack were permanently reduced.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10327622.page An important announcement about Car slots and Car Prize Packs. *Car Slots reduced from to . *Car Prize Pack reduced from to . April 21st, 2015 - Popular Car Sale On April 21st, 2015, five of the most requested cars to be made available in the car dealer were released with a reduced SpeedBoost price.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10328732.page Five popular cars with End of the World prices! *Ford Mustang RTR-X "Team Need for Speed" - *Koenigsegg Agera "Orange" - *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 "Orange" - *Nissan Nismo R34GT-R Z-tune "Z-tune Silver" - *Pagani Zonda Cinque "Pearl White" - April 22nd, 2015 - Official Facebook Group On April 22nd, 2015, an infinitely redeemable gift car was made available to all players to mark the Official Need for Speed: World Facebook Group reaching a total of 50,000 members.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10328999.page Thank you for joining our Official Facebook Group *Mazda Mazdaspeed3 "Orange" April 22nd, 2015 - SpeedBoost Aftermarket Sale On April 22nd, 2015, the final SpeedBoost sale began offering a selection of aftermarket parts at a reduced price.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10329029.page The last ever sale relating to Speedboost ever! EVER! *B0000ST Licence Plate - *Stage 1 Lowering Kit - *Stage 2 Lowering Kit - *Stage 3 Lowering Kit - *All Window Tints - April 23rd, 2015 - End of the World IGC Special (BFH SUV) On April 23rd, 2015, both Battlefield Heroes SUVs were made available for purchase with ingame cash.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10329094.page End of the World IGC Special (April 23, 2015) *Battlefield Heroes SUV "Nationals" - *Battlefield Heroes SUV "Royals" - April 23rd, 2015 - Team Escape Community Goal Challenge On April 23rd, 2015, a special community goal challenge event was launched for players to complete as many Team Escape events as they can. Only events where all players make it across the finish line count towards each goal, and the event will run indefinitely until July 14th, 2015.http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/52652 Team up for the End of the World! *Completing 222,222 events will unlock the final set of Race Sport parts for ingame cash. *Completing 444,444 events will unlock the Aftermarket Card Pack for purchase with ingame cash. *Completing 777,777 events will unlock the Car Prize Pack for purchase with ingame cash. 'Results' *Day 1 - 145,848 total completed Team Escape events. *Day 2 - 328,945 total completed Team Escape events.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10329291.page Team Escape Event Results *Day 3 - 504,641 total completed Team Escape events. April 24th, 2015 - Cash Amps, Rep Amps and Insurance On April 24th, 2015, Rep and Cash amplifiers as well as car insurance were reduced in price.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10329494.page Cash Amps, Rep Amps and Insurance *Cash Amplifier reduced from to . *Insurance reduced from to . *Rep Amplifier reduced from to . April 28th, 2015 - ProStreet Vinyls On April 28th, 2015, all five ProStreet theme vinyl packages, based on the racing organisations featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet, were made available to all players that completed an event during the previous week.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/10330324.page ProStreet vinyls for active players References Category:Need for Speed: World Category:Community Events (World)